Juegos Sexuales (Puedo cambiar)
by Darla.Klainer
Summary: Kurt vuelve de Francia, Santana y Sebastian hacen una apuesta, Puck quiere matar a alguien, Sebastian tratar de negar sus sentimientos y Blaine...esta locamente enamorado. Eventualmente Kurtbastian, totalmente M.


-Ojala esto termine pronto – Pensó la bella mujer que, discretamente, miraba de reojo su pequeño reloj cada diez a quince segundos. Con los labios apretados y el reloj casi en el número cinco, la mujer no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"¿Pasa algo?, la noto distraída" Pregunto el joven delante de ella.

La mujer poso su mirada en el chico castaño que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, una pequeña mueca de disgusto no puede evitar formarse.

"No se preocupe señor, todo está bien" Respondió rápidamente.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Contesto el joven sonriente "Estos meses han sido de gran ayuda. Ahora veo el mundo diferente, nuevas oportunidades y un gran futuro por delante…y todo es gracias a usted" En cuestión de segundos, el castaño se acerco lentamente y le agarro ambas manos "En verdad la extrañare" Susurro con un tono levemente seductor.

La señora Bay miro al joven delante de ella singularmente, una mirada llena de molestia y fatiga para ser exactos.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse jovencito" Respondió la señora Bay, haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

Después de soltarse del agarre del impetuoso joven. La señora Bay se paro y rápidamente saco un libro de su pulcra estantería, se acomodo el pelo y se acerco a la ventana, lugar donde el castaño se había dirigido después de que ella se soltara de él.

Susan Bay era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien, en ese momento, vestía un hermoso traje rojo, el cual hacia alague a su esbelta figura. Psicóloga de profesión y en resumen, la mujer que tenía que soportar todas las tonterías que, Sebastian Smythe hiciera, quisiera o no.

"Aquí tiene un pequeño presente de su servidora" Dijo Susan Bay depositando uno de sus tantos libros en las manos del joven, después de hacer esto, la esbelta mujer, regreso a su escritorio.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el joven castaño con una muy leve sonrisa.

"No hay de que" Contesto la mujer, la cual, disimuladamente, levanto su teléfono y susurro: "Anote un libro en su cuenta".

Sebastian se acerco a Susan con una mirada levemente provocadora.

"Sabe que 'Susan', sé que lo que diré sonara inapropiado pero tengo que decirlo…" Con una sonrisa picara y una mirada que podría derretir a cualquiera, Sebastian se sentó una de las sillas "….tiene unas piernas increíbles, son para morirse en verdad"

Susan suspiro.

Sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras del joven delante de ella, Susan empezó a revisar algunos papeles que tenia en su escritorio. Era una mujer muy ocupada y un mocoso como Sebastian, no iba a hacer que desperdiciara su valioso tiempo.

"Esa es su hija?" Pregunto el castaño.

Después de unos segundos, Susan asintió levemente, acto seguido bajo el portarretrato de su hija de manera discreta.

"Si, sin duda una chica ejemplar, con un gran futuro por delante. Me enorgullece decir que ira a Princeton el año entrante."

"Sin duda tiene una hija adorable" Respondió el joven tratando de contener la risa.

"Si lo es." Respondió Susan, cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar.

"Bueno señora Bay, fue un placer conocerla" Dijo Sebastian, segundos después una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios "Hasta pronto" Susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y sin más, el joven castaño salió de la oficina rápidamente.

"Hasta nunca." Dijo Susan al ver salir a Sebastian.

Segundos después, el celular de la morena vuelve a sonar. Al principio lo ignora pero luego de dos llamadas perdidas, decidió contestar.

Era Rachel, su pequeña hija de 17 años.

Su irritante y única hija de 17 años.

Después de un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, la señora Bay contesto su celular.

"Hola cariño"

"¡Porque te tardaste tanto en contestar!" Exclamo Rachel llorando.

"Lo lamento, que ocurre cariño?" Pregunto despreocupadamente Susan.

"El dijo que me quería, y yo le creí, soy una estúpida" dijo en llanto la chica.

"Vamos cariño no ocurre nada, debes calmarte y respirar hondo, tienes que salir del circulo y ….."

"¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces psicológicas mama! Hay fotografías mías en internet..."

"¿Qué clase de fotografías?" Pregunto la señora Bay, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Salgo desnuda…no tengo nada de ropa!" confeso la chica llorando.

"¡Por dios! ¿¡Como has podido ser tan estúpida!?"

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasando.

"Era tan encantador… el no dejaba de decir que mis piernas eran para morirse, quería fotografiarlas y luego….mamá estas ahí?"

La señora Bay no pudo contener su rabia.

Solo una persona en todo New York, diría una cosa así.

Solo un maldito bastardo diría una cosa así.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" Grito dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Al otro lado de la ventana, con una risa burlona en su rostro, el joven castaño empezó la cuenta regresiva.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y…" Su pequeña cuenta fue cortada por los gritos a todo pulmón de una señora. La cual no se cansaba de golpear las ventanas.

"¡Smythe! ¡Tu bastardo!" Se escucho decir a lo lejos. Los gritos eran muy fuertes.

"Y uno" termino de decir Sebastian con una sonora risa.

* * *

"No sé como agradecerte este gran favor, en verdad serás de gran ayuda" Dijo una bella y elegante señora.

La bella señora de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, sonreía encantada.

Escondiendo una sonrisa siniestra y con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas. Santana López empezaba a preguntarse cuando terminaría aquella charla.

Esa señora en verdad era irritante.

"No se preocupe , en verdad no es ninguna molestia" Respondió amablemente.

Después de que Santana terminara de hablar. La señora Motta volteo en dirección a su hija, dándole una mirada de reproche.

"Sugar, siéntate bien..." Susurro molesta la mujer "Discúlpala en verdad no tiene modales" Trato de decir con una sonrisa Elizabeth Motta.

_-No tiene clase, es una sosa y sin duda es estúpida-_ Pensó para sí misma la morena.

"No se disculpe, estoy segura de que con mi tutela Sugar no tendrá estos….problemas"

Al escuchar esto la bella mujer volteo a ver a Santana y con una gran sonrisa pronuncio dijo:

"Gracias Santana, eres una chica ejemplar.

_-Ejemplar-_, pensó riéndose Santana. _-Si tener tríos diariamente es ejemplar entonces soy una Santa-_

"Gracias Mrs. Motta, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haberla dejado en mi cargo, seguro que Sugar y yo nos convertiremos en grandes amigas, verdad Sugar?" Pregunto Santana mirando en la direccion de Sugar, la cual estaba distraída.

"¿Qué?...¡Ah! si…seguro"

Después de unos segundos, Mrs. Motta se paro delicadamente, observando su alrededor a medida que lo hacía.

"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, solo…espero que tu hermano no esté cerca, con su ejemplar reputación, temo que trate de… hacer…. cosas indebidas con ella"

Sebastian. ¡Ah! Su querido hermanito. Como siempre el terror de todas las madres neoyorkinas.

"Sebastian estará muy lejos, así que no tiene de que preocuparse" Dijo Santana sonriente.

"Me alegro" Mrs. Motta suspiro aliviada "Sugar vamos, es hora de irnos" dijo la señora.

"¡Oki!" Respondió la castaña, que por un descuido, cayo torpemente al suelo.

"¡Sugar!" exclamo Mrs. Motta mas avergonzada que nunca.

Al ver esto, Santana se acerco a la castaña y con una amable pero fingida sonrisa le extiendo la mano.

"Toma mi mano te ayudare a pararte"

"G-gra-cias" dijo Sugar tomando la mano de la morena.

"No hay de que" Susurro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de ayudar a Sugar a pararse, Santana volteo a ver a la señora Motta.

"Mrs. Motta esperare ansiosa su visita" Concluyo cordialmente.

"Igualmente. Sugar, vamos"

Un gran suspiro salio de la boca de la morena al escuchar la puerta dando un leve "Clic".

_-Por fin la tortura termino –_ pensó la bella latina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien.

"Mmmmmm , nueva víctima?" Pregunto Sebastian mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en el gran sillón que adornaba la sala.

"No es de tu incumbencia pero…..si… lo es" Respondió fríamente la morena.

Sebastian rio levemente, conocía a Santana por más de 6 años. Desde los 10 años para ser más precisos.

Sus padres se habían conocido en una reunión escolar y al parecer la química simplemente fluyo entre ellos. Desde entonces, Sebastian tuvo que soportar y lidiar con su "querida hermanita" que a ojos de todos era una responsable e intachable jovencita con un futuro muy prometedor.

En cambio, el era no solo uno de los chicos más odiados de la elite Neoyorkina, también era una 'vergüenza familiar'.

Que irónico era todo.

Santana era incluso más malévola y retorcida que Sebastian, pero ella seguía siendo la hija prodiga que todos adoraban.

Después de unos cuantos segundos mas, Sebastian volvió a la realidad. Pensando un poco y conociendo a su hermanita como lo hacía. Sebastian llego a una sola y rápida conclusión.

Esto sin duda era por venganza.

"Esta sin duda es estúpida, pobre, en verdad no quisiera imaginarme lo que la "gran" Santana López es capaz de hacer…solo por venganza"

"Como dije…no es de tu incumbencia" Repitió Santana.

"¡Okay! …Aunque claro que esto no tiene que ver con él…¿o si?.

Picardía, esa palabra describía perfectamente la mirada de Santana en ese preciso momento.

"¿Y que si tuviera que ver con él?" Pregunto lamiéndose los labios "¿Celoso?"

"¿Yo celoso?" Después de reírse levemente, Sebastian empezó a acercarse a la seductora morena "Ni en tus sueños"

"¿A caso lo dudas?" Santana empezó a acortar la distancia. Quedando frente a frente con Sebastian. Escuchando su respiración cada vez más agitada.

"Si tanto quieres saber te lo diré" Santana se acerco al cuello de Sebastian, empezando a mordisquearlo suavemente "Si…..esto es por Noah, veras…" Sin mas tiempo que perder, la morena empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Sebastian, dejando su sexy torso al descubierto "…destruiré a su estúpida novia y luego…lo destruiré a él" Susurro.

Santana empezó a pegar su cuerpo cada vez más al de Sebastian, sintiendo como la pierna de Sebastian rozaba sus partes intimas.

No pudo evitar gemir.

Un segundo después, Santana, aun apresada por las piernas de Sebastian, sintió como el amiguito del castaño empezaba a despertar.

"Baja perrito" En cuestión de segundos Santana se alejo completamente de Sebastian, dejándolo solo y excitado. Con una sonrisa llena de picarda, la morena se dirigio a la salida.

"Típico de ti" dijo riendo Sebastian. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Santana lo dejara _así._

"Santana…..en verdad no creo que deberías culpar a aquella pobre chica…no tiene la culpa de que Noah se aburriera de ti tan rápido"

Santana volteo a verlo, una expresión de total confianza y superioridad se formo en su rostro.

"Al parecer tú no estabas tan aburrido hace un segundo" La morena desvió su mirada al bulto que Sebastian tenia en sus pantalones y empezó a reír "eso….debe doler"

"Tan linda como siempre" Respondió el castaño.

"Siempre" Le respondió la morena para después dar una vuelta "Estoy súper aburrida, necesito sexo así que…" Sin nada mas que agregar Santana abrió la puerta, y volteo a cerrar la puerta.

"No me esperes despierto.."

"Disfruta tu trió".

"Siempre".

* * *

"¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido!" Exclamo Sebastian cansado de buscar algo interesante que leer "¿!Acaso no hay nada interesante en estas revistas!?" Volvió a exclamar molesto.

Era oficial, Sebastian Edward Smythe estaba aburrido.

En verdad no solo estaba aburrido en ese momento.

Siempre estaba aburrido.

Algo estaba mal con él, ya ni siquiera tener sexo con franceses y francesas lo complacía!

Siempre era lo mismo, todo era demasiado…

Fácil.

Llevar a un completo desconocido a la cama, ya era común para el…

Era una rutina, como actuar, uno simplemente tenia que decir algunas lineas y pretender que le importaba lo que la otra persona dijera o sintiera.

'Hola, ¿Como estas? Hermoso nombre, lindos ojos, te invito algo, quisieras ir a otro lado?, ¿Quieres tomar un trago?, vamos a la habitación, no estuvo mal, ¡Adios!'

Aunque en muchas ocasiones esa secuencia se acortaba casi completamente. Lo cual siempre era lo óptimo.

Tener que ser amable y cortes solo para tener sexo apestaba.

El mundo sería mucho más fácil con un Hola, sexo y ¡Adiós!

Sin duda se ahorraría más tiempo.

Sería más divertido y menos irritante, pero algunas personas no piensan así o bueno… al menos eso aparentan.

Sebastian ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantos "santas" y "santos" se había llevado a la cama. Sin duda los "santos" eran los más gritones.

Pero ese no era el punto...

"Acaso no…" Y fue así, como todo empezó, Sebastian se quedo perplejo ante la imagen que veía.

Era un chico.

Pero no era cualquier chico, era el chico más jodidamente hermoso que Sebastián había visto en sus 17 años de vida. No solo tenía el rostro más angelical y los ojos más hermosos del mundo, era...¡Insanamente sexy!

Sebastian no podía dejar de ver el rostro de aquel chico, era como…si estuviera hipnotizado.

Pero sus fantasías se vieron pausadas cuando de reojo leyó el titular.

Lo leyó más de una vez pero aun no se lo creía, debía ser una broma.

En letras grandes e incoloras decía:

"Hasta el matrimonio"

Tres palabras que solo podían significar una cosa…

"Es virgen" dijo sorprendido. Ese chico podía ser insanamente hermoso pero…

¡Está loco!

En estos tiempos de porno, drogas y alcohol, la gente pierde la virginidad en tiempo record, 15 a lo mucho.

_- Una noche de pasión conmigo y toda su estupidez de 'esperar' terminaría-_ Pensó para sí mismo el castaño.

Sin dejar de ver a…el chico de ojos hermosos.

Sebastian empezó a imaginar cómo sería tener esa hermosa piel de porcelana alrededor de sus brazos, como se sentiría entrar dentro de ese perfecto culo y hacerlo gemir hasta más no poder.

Ante estos pensamientos una erección no pudo evitar formarse.

Estaba completamente duro.

Había demasiadas imágenes de este chico, imágenes que ameritaban más de una erección.

Este chico era tan singular que no tenía que estar sin camisa para causar la sensación que Sebastian sentía en ese momento.

No importa lo que usara, todo se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Era como si toda su ropa estuviera pintada.

Era demasiado.

Sin poder aguantar más, Sebastian se dirigió al baño lo más rápido posible.

Esa erección era dolorosamente deliciosa, así que sin perder ni un segundo, Sebastian se quito el pantalón rápidamente, quedando solo en bóxers.

Con mucho cuidado, el castaño se quito los bóxers, dejando ver su excitado miembro en todo su esplendor.

Sebastian no era presumido pero… su "amiguito" tenía un tamaño muy considerable.

Eran innumerables los chicos y chicas que habían gritado de placer al verlo y sentirlo.

Con una mano Sebastian empezó a masajear su miembro lenta y hábilmente. Sintiendo gran excitación y alivio al hacerlo.

"Ahhhhh" Gemía al sentir a su mano viajar de arriba a abajo.

Al principio su mano era bastante presurosa pero con el pasar de los segundos, esta empezó a ser más lenta.

Acariciando levemente la puntita de su miembro. Sebastian sentía una gran necesidad de venirse , de sentir esa sensación de relajación total.

Así que, empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Pensó en su conquista anterior y en muchas otras, buscando una que lo llevara al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Sin embargo, ninguna servía.

Trato de pensar en cosas aun más calientes, encontrando a Santana en uno de sus pensamientos. Santana siempre lograba el resultado esperado.

Pero esta vez no.

Algunos segundos después una imagen se le vino a la mente.

Aquel chico de piel de porcelana. Aquellos labios rosados y aquel sonrojo que lo hacía ver ridículamente lindo.

Aquel cuerpo delgado, con algunos músculos casi imperceptibles y ¡Dios!

Aquel perfecto y redondo trasero.

"Si!" exclamo Sebastian al sentirse finalmente realizado. La imagen de aquel chico había sido suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo.

* * *

Después de un orgasmo y de una larga ducha, Sebastian se puso su pijama. Listo para leer todo el artículo acerca de aquel chico con ojos celestiales.

Y trasero perfecto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sebastian estaba intrigado.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el castaño empezó a leer el artículo.

Se llamaba Kurt Hummel, tenía 17 años, hijo de…

'...'

Este chico no era solo jodidamente sexy… era el jodido hijo del director.

¡El cual iba a ingresar a Dalton la próxima semana!

_- ¡Okay! ¡Sebastian cálmate! tal vez meterse con este chico no sea la mejor opción-_

Sebastian no solo era uno de los chicos más populares y odiados de Dalton, también era uno de los más problemáticos.

Sin contar sexy.

En fin… problemas con el hijo del director seria sinónimo de muerte, pero…

Sebastian no podía evitar imaginárlo en la cama, teniendo el sexo más salvaje y fiero que alguna vez haya tenido.

Penetrándolo sin control y tocándolo por todas partes.

Dejando marcas en su pálido cuello y besando sus rosados y de seguro dulces labios.

Un pequeño problema volvia a nacer en el pantalón de Sebastian.

_-Debo dejar de pensar en él-_ Pensó Sebastian.

Aunque eso fuera imposible.

Esto era una locura! Había leído el artículo hace apenas 1 hora y sin embargo, los ojos de Sebastian no se despegaban de él.

¡Esto no estaba nada bien!

Si intentaba algún movimiento con el precioso hijo del director, este lo mataría.

El Director Hummel era famoso por ello, por ser sobreprotector.

Era mucho riesgo y Sebastian lo sabía.

Pero ya era muy tarde Sebastian había tomado una decisión.

"Kurt Hummel, eres mi nuevo objetivo"

* * *

"Y Sugar…cuéntame más de ti, ¿Tienes novio?" Pregunto Santana pícaramente.

Sugar miro a Santana sonriente.

"Bueno" La castaña se sonrojo levemente y asintió "...si estoy saliendo con alguien" Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente "..estoy saliendo con la persona más dulce y perfecta del mundo entero" Sin darse cuenta un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la castaña.

Santana la miro y rabio en su interior. ¡Ya no la soportaba!

Había conocido a muchas chicas huequitas pero esta la ganaba a todas.

A este punto Santana había llegado a una conclusión definitiva.

_-No se hace estúpida, es estúpida-_

"Mmmmm…..entonces…¿Quien es el afortunado? Pregunto Santana cambiando de expresión rápidamente.

"¡Okay!" Exclamo Sugar acomodándose "Se llama Noah Puckerman y… bueno como dije ante…es perfecto!"

"Ah…¿si?

"¡Si! es un rayo de sol, por ahora nuestra relación no es muy seria que digamos… pero …pronto seremos novios, ¡Estoy segura!" Dijo Sugar con una sonrisa boba.

"Seguro que si…..que mal que aun no salgan juntos oficialmente, me pregunto el motivo"

Con mucha delicadeza Santana agarro un peine y cuidadosamente empiezo a peinar el cabello de Sugar, el cual, en ese momento, se encontraba muy alborotado.

Sin duda un bebe.

Sin que hubiera pasado más de 10 segundos Sugar dijo despreocupadamente:

"Al parecer su histérica ex no lo deja en paz"

Histérica, pensó con rabia Santana, dándole un fuerte tirón.

"Auuuu" exclamo la chica adolorida.

"Lo siento" le respondió, continuando con el cepillado.

"Y…" susurro Santana haciendo una breve pausa "Ya han llegado a…la…tercera base".

"No" La castaña respondió al instante, sonrojada.

"Y en los besos…ya...¿Hay un amigo de por medio?" Volvió a preguntar.

"¡Un amigo! No yo no hago ese tipo de cosas…"

"Me refiero a un beso francés" Contesto la latina con un suspiro.

Esto sería duro, muy duro.

"Ah, bueno…..eso…yo…" Sugar estaba completamente roja, lo que significa que…

No, no lo ha hecho.

"Déjame ver si entendí, ustedes ya tienen una especie de relación pero...¿Aun no hay un beso francés de por medio?" Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más amable y comprensiva posible.

"No" respondió Sugar con la cabeza gacha.

"Ah….ven aquí"

Santana hizo un gesto con su mano, invitándo a Sugar a acercarse un poco más, a lo cual rápidamente, accedió.

"A la cuenta de 3 me vas a dar un beso" Dijo la morena repentinamente.

"¿¡Que!?¡Yo no soy!"

"¿Como crees que las chicas aprendemos? Ven no seas tontita" Con un gesto muy sutil de molestia Santana espero a que Sugar se acomodara para después empezar la cuenta.

"3 , 2…..y…..1" Susurro la morena , encontrándose en ese mismo instante con los labios de Sugar.

Sugar estaba algo tensa pero no duro mucho. Después de unos segundos, por fin se dejo llevar y timidamente empezó profundizar el beso.

Santana tenía que admitir que no estaba mal pero también tenía que admitir que había besado mejores.

Después de unos segundos Santana despego sus labios lentamente.

"Ves no fue tan difícil" Dijo sin acortar la distancia.

"Ahora….me vas a besar de nuevo pero esta vez masajearas mi lengua contra la tuya" La latina hizo una breve pausa "Y…eso se llama beso francés"

Sugar empezó a acercarse más a la morena, acortando la distancia rápidamente, posando sus labios contra los de ella.

Santana sentía como Sugar, lentamente, introducía su lengua en su boca, haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso. Hasta que torpemente Sugar empezó a masajear su lengua contra la suya.

Para Sugar esta era una sensación nueva y deliciosa pero para Santana no, así que sin más cortó el beso lo más educadamente posible.

Aun sumergida en la pasión, Sugar se quedo con sus labios en el aire, buscando otro beso.

"Eres una buena aprendiz."

* * *

Después de disfrutar la cara de molestia de su hermanastra, Sebastian decidió salir de su pequeño escondite y darle un saludo.

"Hermanita, al parecer tienes una nueva fan".

Sin perder su sonrisa, Sebastian empiezo a acercarse a Santana.

Ante las palabras de su 'amado hermanito' Santana se paro rápidamente del sofá y una sonrisa juguetona no puede evitar formarse.

"Ya tengo suficientes" La morena hizo una pausa y sonrió "Hasta en mi recinto me persiguen…..si no me crees, mira a tu alrededor porque hay uno justo aquí"

Sebastian sonrío seductoramente ante el comentario de la latina y sin darse cuenta, el castaño empiezo a acercarse más a ella, posando su mano en la cintura de esta.

"¿A si?...pues yo no lo veo"

"Entonces estas ciego, tan ciego que ni siquiera te das cuenta de un pequeño detalle..."

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunto Sebastian mientras se acercaba al cuello de la morena, respirando su perfume.

Santana se acerco lentamente al oído de Sebastian y pronuncio 4 palabras que casi lo matan.

"Tu Jaguar no está"

Un segundo después, Sebastian estaba corriendo hacia la ventana. Su Jaguar, su bebe de colección, ¿Robado? ¡Esto debía ser una broma!

Confirmando sus sospechas, Sebastian dio un gran suspiro.

Su jaguar, su hermoso carro, estaba a salvo.

Santana no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Jugar bromas era algo típico de ella.

Sebastian volteo a ver a su 'divertida hermanita' y sin nada más que decir que un "Jajá" el castaño se dirigió al sofá.

"Si, ¡jajá!" Volvió a reír la morena "¡Vamos Sebastian! Era solo una bromita. ¡Dios! ¡Tanto amas a esa cosa! "

"Si lo hago".

Su Jaguar, un auto hermoso, costoso y clásico, era una de las reliquias más valiosas de Sebastian.

"No negare la belleza de tu jaguar, es un auto muy especial en verdad, no sabes como desearía tener uno igual " Susurro seductoramente.

"Y yo como desearía tener... otra cosa" Sebastian no pudo evitar decir esto al mismo tiempo que veia los dos grandes y redondos atributos de la morena.

"Yo no lo creo"

Santana se paro y empezó a recorrer la sala , buscando una pequeña caja de cigarros.

"Fumar mata"

"Y respirar el humo también, así que… adiós" Respondió agresivamente Santana.

"¡Tranquila, tranquila!" El castaño empezó a buscar algo con su mirada, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Solo venia aquí para mostrarte mi próxima hazaña" Respondió el castaño mientras se paraba rápidamente.

"¿Hazaña? No me hagas reír, tus pequeñas putas no son grandes hazañas"

"Ah…¿Así que no me crees?" Sebastian se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa que adornaba la sala y cogió una revista.

"Que me dirías si te dijera que mi próximo objetivo es…" Sin tiempo que perder Sebastian empezó a buscar la pagina que deseaba "Kurt Hummel"

Santana se quedo perpleja por un segundo, el hijo del director Hummel. ¿Enserio?

Sin poder contenerse, Santana empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Sebastian quedo extrañado por la actitud de la morena. ¿Porque se reía? ¿Acaso se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya era?

Después de varios segundos de risa, Santana recupero la compostura y se acerco a su hermanito con su típica sonrisa burlona.

"Lamento decirte esto hermanito pero tú no estás al nivel de Hummel"

Sebastian se quedo perplejo, ¿nivel?

"Mira Santana…yo soy irresistible, lo que significa que prácticamente puedo tener a quien quiera en mis manos, incluyéndote"

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo el rostro de la morena, la cual se encontraba levemente divertida.

"Mira "cerebrito" esto no tiene nada que ver con el físico, aunque si hablamos de eso…" La latina contemplo al chico de la revista y se lamió los labios "…no está nada mal" Acto seguido, se acerco a Sebastian y le susurrp en el oído:

"Mira…él es uno de los estudiantes más brillantes del país además…este chico tiene una voz sumamente prodigiosa. Físico, talento y cerebro, el es inalcanzable para cualquiera, en especial para un rompe corazones como tú, ¿Entiendes?... Este chico no busca un niño bonito, busca a alguien inteligente, alguien que lo sepa comprender, alguien que lo ame…él busca una relación duradera y té…no eres el indicado hermanito"

Santana se sentó en un pequeño banco al lado de la ventana, estar de pie con esos tacos la mataba.

Por otro lado…

Sebastian aun seguía procesando las palabras de Santana, al parecer este 'zorrito' era mucho más interesante de lo que él creía.

Sebastian no quería a alguien fácil , era demasiado aburrido.

"Pero hay excepciones, y claramente yo soy una de ellas" Respondió después de varios segundos.

Un suspiro y una risa diabólica fue la primera respuesta de Santana.

"¿A si? ¿Tan seguro estas de ti mismo?"

"Completamente" Respondió el castaño convencido.

"Muy bien…entonces que te parece si hacemos una pequeña y divertida apuesta"

Sebastian sonrio.

¿Una apuesta? Interesante…

"Me parece bien" Contesto casi instantáneamente.

"Genial" Después de una pequeña pausa de la morena, una corta frase salió de sus labios "Tu Jaguar por mi"

"Espera…escuche bien, ¿Mi bebe? Por…" Su expresión cambio y empezó a acercarse a Santana seductoramente "...una noche de placer contigo"

"No dije eso precisamente pero…..si, por una noche de placer conmigo"

Esto se volvía cada vez más emocionante, primero Kurt y ahora esta apuesta.

"Trato hecho"

Esto iba a ser divertido…


End file.
